Super High school level aphrodisiac
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Junko is bored... so she drugs a randoms student's food with an aphrodisiac and enjoys the chaos that unfolds around her. Based on an rp session I had with some people, has CelestexAsahina and CelestexKirigiri HEAVY GIRL ON GIRL ACTION. Dont like, dont read


Super High school level aphrodisiac

It was a pretty normal Saturday at Hope's Peak. Quite honestly, it was a bit boring for Junko's taste.

The weeks had been filled with the same classes and teachers, after school activities and a ton of other boring shit. She needed to have some fun. Junko turned around, looking around her room for inspiration. Her eyes finally landed on a little glass bottle. She grinned. Perfect.

…

Everyone blinked surprised.

"Hi guys, I hope you don't mind, I made us all lunch."

Everyone looked up at Junko, some with an unsure smile, some in wonder. The food looked good, grilled toast, pitchers with tea, juice or plain water, tons of bacon and fried eggs.

"There is one sandwich for each of you, other than that, have a go at whatever you want."

"Wow Junko san, this looks amazing."

Junko smiled at Naegi who grabbed a piece of toast and sat down at the table.

"Just decided to do something for the class, it's nothing much really."

Everyone grabbed some toast and other things, sitting down around the table eating their fill and having a good time, all except Mukuro who kept looking at her sister suspiciously. After a while people rose and excused themselves, placing their dirty dishes in the kitchen before walking off to do different things, as most high school kids did. The only one who stayed behind was Mukuro, who looked at Junko.

"What are you up too? Nothing you need to worry your ugly little head about dear older sister."

And with that Junko rose from her own seat, walking out. The fun had begun.

…

Junko looked at her watch. It had been two hours since lunch, no feeling with her… oh well, the chance had been 1:16. She grinned and got out her cell phone, writing a new message

**Dear classmates**

**Life is boring without some random spontaneous fun, and life has been so boring of late. A few months ago I was forced by my agent to be a model for this new pill that was basically a very high and intense aphrodisiac. **

**Apparently it was very special, the label warns of a higher libido, personality changes and heightened senses.**

**When I made lunch for us all today I took 5 of the pills I got as part of my payment and grinded them into powder that I put in one of the pieces of toast. I have no idea in whose toast it was in, but given how I am not getting warm and bothered and wanting to fuck someone I am guessing it wasn't I who got the right one.**

**So have fun everyone, I will watch you closely**

**Junko**

**PS: The drug won't wear off unless you actually do the deed, and masturbating won't help. **

Junko smiled and sent the message to all her classmates. All around the school and the school district the students of the 78th class of Hope's peak checked their phones, blushed intensely, and sighed in relief as they felt nothing happen to their bodies.

And in the bathroom on the 2nd floor of the school Celestia Ludenberg read the message, panting heavily, and cursed Enoshima Junko's name to the high heavens as she pulled her fingers out from her underwear, where for the last hour her body had been thumping like mad, growing hotter and hotter by the second.

…

As she walked out of the stall she was in, Asahina walked into the bathroom, obviously just finished at swimming practice and not having been able to read her message yet by the small non caring smile on her face.

She walked into one of the stalls as Celeste turned on the water spout, drenching her body.

"Have you read your text from Enoshima yet?"

The question came out in a casual way, Asahina flushing the toilet walking out.

"Text from Junko chan? No, why?"

"I'd read it if I were you."

Asahina frowned but dragged up her phone. Celeste looked the swimmer over. Damn she was hot. Such curves… big boobs on her too… fuck she was hot. Probably a good submissive in bed too. Celeste felt her body thump harder, her lower regions screaming for pleasure.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Asahina gulped, touching herself all over, not helping Celeste out at all.

"OK… good… I'm not the one who got… the… Celeste… are you ok?"

Celeste looked at Asahina, at her big innocent eyes. Celeste rose and walked forward slowly, Asahina's face going from worried, to terrified.

"Celeste… did you get…" Asahina didn't get any further as Celeste had pushed her up against the wall, one hand holding Asahina still over her collarbone, the other, the hand bound with a steel claw like ring, caressed Asahina's cheek lightly.

Asahina gulped. "Oboy… you got the toast huh?"

"You think so?"

Asahina flushed. "So… um… do you want me to get a boy or something?"

Celeste smiled at her. "I never cared much for boys. They are brutish, smelly, and hairy and always feel a need for being in charge."

Celeste leaned closer to Asahina, Asahina feeling Celeste's breath on her face.

"So… no, I don't need a boy."

"I... Ummm... eeeep."

Asahina had no chance to react as Celeste kissed her and forced her tongue into her mouth. It was intense, it was hard, and it was very sensual. By the time Celeste pulled back Asahina was gasping for air, and she held the school record of holding her breath the longest under water, a whooping 4 minutes. But this, this was intense.

"So, my dear Asahina how do you want to do this? Your room? Mine? How about some fun in the pool?"

Asahina blushed deeply again, trying to think, trying to find a way out that did not involve getting the full Celeste experience.

"Umm…" The two turned around at a new voice, apparently, in the middle of their kissing session, Kirigiri had walked inside the bathroom. She was blushing deeply and reacted as she always did when she didn't know how to deal with things. She talked logically.

"T..T..The pools too deep... I... I don't think there's a shallow end too it... Best...To...To take it too one of your rooms..."

Celeste looked at Kirigiri. Her body was screaming now, for something to happen. Celeste grinned.

"Kirigiri…" Celeste loosened her grip on Asahina, leaning forward to Kirigiri. "Great timing, now we can have a three way."

Kirigiri blushed scarlet. "I...Don't know what you're saying. Don't be so silly! I... just..." Kirigiri's stutters came more frequent as Celeste's face got closer and closer, Kirigiri meeting the wall, having no way out.

"Aww come now, don't be so stiff, come and have some fun with us."

"I'm not being stiff! I just... Don't really..." Kirigiri was cut off by Celeste's mouth on her lips.

Behind her Kirigiri saw Asahina try to sneak out, the girl giving a small nervous, "thanks Kyoko chan" before laying a hand on the door.

A plan came together in her head, and she silently apologized to Asahina as she pulled back from the kiss.

"You… 'gasp' Your prey is getting away from you."

Celeste turned around just as Asahina opened the door, grabbing her by the back of her red jacket. "Oh no you don't" she said, dragging Asahina back to push her up next to Kirigiri, still holding her tight by her jacket.

Celeste turned as Kirigiri moved, grabbing Kirigiri by the tie. "And no funny moves from you either. So, let's try this again... my room or one of yours?"

She was pissed now; the other two could see it. She was sweating and panting, face flushed. Kirigiri gulped, remembering what Junko's text had said about personality changes and higher libido. Looking down at the hand holding her by the tie Kirigiri gulped, realizing that escape at this point was not an option. She turned to Asahina, blushing deeply.

"I… umm… I'd say one of ours; I know she probably has deadly and strange things in hers."

Asahina gulped. Kirigiri was going along with Celeste's terms… but somewhere there had to be a chance to escape.

"I… uh, I guess so."

Celeste grinned at the two. "Good, now then Kyoko dear, I have one small question, do you happen to own some handcuffs?"

Kirigiri answered before thinking. "You know I do, Why would you even need to ask th...Wait.. What are you planning here?"

Asahina, whose face was starting to match her jacket groaned. "This is starting to get really embarrassing" she muttered, yelping as Celeste suddenly leaned down and lifted her up, carrying her over her shoulder, supporting her by grabbing the waistband of her shorts.

"HEY, Celeste, what the heck?"

"Walking down to Kirigiri's room" Celeste said, walking out of the bathroom, dragging Kirigiri after the tie. "This will be fun, and it will be some great exercise too, you like to exercise, don't you Hina?"

Hina whimpered slightly, ignoring the fact that people was staring as Celeste walked down the stairs, Kirigiri following by the iron grip on her tie.

'Think Kyoko, THINK.'

"So, handcuffs? Is this why you get so many Rose Whips?"

'DAMNIT KYOKO.'

"Maybe... ah thank you for reminding me to get one of those, that's very kind of you Kyoko."

Asahina, whose face was facing Kirigiri's scowled hard under her deep blush.

"Sorry" Kirigiri whispered, yelping as they got into the dorm area.

A heavy laugher made all three turn, although Celeste kept walking.

"Laugh while you can Junko, I swear I'll fucking kill you once I can think straight."

Junko didn't seem too worried about Celeste's threat, just lifted her phone to take a picture.

"New background image, thanks for that ladies."

Kirigiri growled. "I'll kill her" she muttered.

"I'll send Sakura at her" Asahina promised, yelping as Celeste stopped.

"Room key Kirigiri."

Kirigiri looked defiant at Celeste. "You'll have to find it yourself."

Celeste chuckled. "You'd rather I strip you naked here where everyone can see you?"

Kirigiri thought it over, before reaching down into her pocket, taking out a key.

"Good girl… now open the door."

Kirigiri gulped, but did as she was told, opening the door. No sooner had the doors been opened before Celeste charged in, smiling at a pair of handcuffs on the nearby table.

"Now then, let's get comfortable shall we?"

Quickly she pushed Kirigiri down on the bed, grabbing the handcuff and fastening one end to Kirigiri's hand. Asahina yelped as she was suddenly put down on the bed from the hold on Celeste's shoulder, not getting the chance to react as Celeste threw the free end of the handcuff through the handlebars of Kirigiri's bed, fastening the end to Asahina's hand.

Kirigiri and Asahina shared a quick look, before Celeste stepped back.

"Now then, you two relax and get comfy, I will be back in a second, I just need to get a whip and some toys from my room."

Celeste grinned, making sure to pocket Kirigiri's room key as she walked out.

Asahina whined.

Kirigiri turned to Asahina, panic in her voice. "Aoi... We have to do something here, that whip she's getting? It has thorns. Naegi told me about it."

Asahina didn't respond, simply blushed deep and whimpered.

Kirigiri looked at the handcuff, recognizing the model. "Fortunately there is a spare key to the cuffs, If we use it to get free... Which will be hard being tied like this, I never planned this far ahead."

Asahina whimpered again.

"Asahina, please, snap out of it, we need to get out from here, are you listening to me?"

Asahina finally turned. "Of course I am, this is just... ehh, Super embarrassing, Where is the spare key?"

Kirigiri turned to look at the door, fearing Celeste's fast return.

"That's the thing; it's in the drawer on your side of the bed. Thank goodness we didn't get tied up at her place. She'd have been back already. Now hurry."

"OK, ok, let's see if I can reach over."

Asahina reached out as far as the handcuffs allowed her, opening the drawer, reaching into it.

"God you have a lot of stu- Found it." Asahina grinned in triumph, holding up the key, giving it over to Kirigiri who unlocked her cuff, giving the key to Asahina as she rose.

"Good good. We need to plan Aoi, we need to find out how to get out of this, she is on her way back and if she gets her way we will be locked in. She'll be here with us... Alone... for awhile… With the handcuffs, and a whip is on the way…"

Kirigiri blushed deeply, turning sharply as the door opened, Celeste standing there. Celeste looked over at Asahina holding the key in her hand, about to unlock her handcuffs, and she looked at Kirigiri who stood straight next to the bed.

"I'll give you a choice here Hina... drop the key and feel pleasure... or keep it and feel pain."

Asahina promptly placed the key on the desk next to her, raising her hands with a nervous giggle.

Celeste glared at Kirigiri. "And you… get back on the bed."

Kirigiri held the crimson glare of Celeste before quickly dashing past her and out the door and running down the hallway. Asahina blinked as she saw the purple blur rush out.

"Kyoko you traitor."

Loud footsteps are head scattering across the hallway before a loud crash was heard, Kirigiri seemed to have slipped, before the footsteps was heard again, getting fainter and fainter before disappearing completely.

Celeste scowled, realizing that for now, Kirigiri have gotten away.

"Seems like she left you for the sharks Asahina."

Celeste turned to look at Asahina who was still sitting on the bed, giving a small nervous smile.

"Fine... one prey got away... for now... however this is her room which means that sooner or later... she will be back to sleep."

Celeste grinned, closing and locking the door, stepping up to Asahina, the swimmer taking note of the whip and small bag Celeste brought along.

"In the mean time I get to have some fun with you Hina... good, kind, wise Hina who chose pleasure over pain."

Asahina giggled softly, before gulping, leaning backwards. "Please be gentle?"

"I make no promises. Now… why don't you be a good girl and take off your jacket?"

"My… jacket?" Asahina looked on nervously as Celeste calmly sat down the plastic bag, holding and stroking her whip as if it was a treasured pet.

"I'm not asking you again."

Asahina gulped, but slowly raised her hands to take her red jacket off of her shoulders, throwing it to a corner, trying to ignore the fact that Celeste was staring at her chest.

"And now the top."

"Really Celeste this isn't ne…" *smack* Asahina yelped as the rose whip smacked across her cheek, dragging off her shirt without any more protests.

Celeste grinned. "No bra Hina?"

"It gets lodged onto my back after swim practice; I didn't feel like putting one on Asahina muttered."

Celeste grinned, the monster in her growing more and more eager to start things off. But she was going to take her time with this. It had been ages since her last proper fuck and she was going to enjoy it.

"One final thing Asahina."

"Yes?"

"The handcuffs."

Asahina gulped, but slid down in a comfortable spot, threading the handcuffs through the handlebars of the bed once more, fastening her free hand to the part of the handcuff that had originally been lodged onto Kirigiri's hand.

"Quick learner aren't you?" Celeste grinned, Asahina blushing deeply as Celeste started tugging at the various layers of her dress, finally joining Asahina on the bed, straddling the girl as she threw away the last piece of her clothing.

"Now then… let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Asahina didn't get a chance to answer as Celeste finally lunged, kissing Asahina deeply.

Asahina whimpered as she felt Celeste's left hand travel south, rubbing the outside of her panties in small circles, making her own body warm.

Celeste let her hold on Asahina's mouth go, staring to nibble gently on her earlobe, moaning gently as she felt Asahina's panties getting moist and sticky.

"Enjoying this are you honey?"

"Wh… whu… what are you saying? I won't… give in… to your… nnnghh."

Asahina was panting, her face scarlet, her mind all over the place. She felt Celeste move from her earlobe to her neck, cursing herself as she felt her inhibitions disappear a little piece at a time as Celeste continued planting light almost nonexistent kisses as she went down, until. "MEEP."

"Something the matter Hina?" Celeste grinned, giving another playful bite over Asahina's left nipple, dragging at it slowly with her teeth. Asahina whimpered, subconsciously tugging at the handcuffs that held her in her place.

Adjusting her pose Celeste moved her head to the right breast, her free hand clamping over the boob that had just been sucked on, Asahina whimpering in parts pleasure and part frustration.

"Celeeeeeesteee, please stop the torment."

Celeste grinned at the girl, the moaning cute in a way. However, Celeste was in charge, and she made damn sure that the girl under her realized it.

"I'm sorry Asahina what was that?"

Celeste asked, pinching down on the swimmer's nipples making the girl arch her back and moan.

"Please… please, I'll do anything just please stop this."

Asahina grunted. She was familiar with the rush of adrenaline; she had done enough sports to know what an adrenaline high did to someone's body. But this, this was way beyond any adrenaline rush. She felt warm, felt bothered, felt the need of having Celeste stop messing around.

Celeste grinned. Ah how quick the tone changes she thought with a smile. One minute she is trying to run out the door, the other she is a moaning and grunting puddle.

"You want me to continue?" Celeste asked, planting a light kiss over Asahina's nipples again, stroking her finger over the girl's well trained abs, drawing circles around her bellybutton.

"YES. For the love of everything that is holy."

"Well if you insist."

Celeste grinned, grabbing hold of the waistband of Asahina's shorts and panties, dragging them both off, enjoying the sight. She didn't respond as Asahina whimpered, simply sat down at the edge of the bed, parting Asahina's exposed lips, letting a single finger enter.

Asahina yelped, panting as Celeste pushed the finger in and out in a slow tempo, as if bored. Not that Celeste was. She was enjoying herself immensely, seeing Asahina squirm under her touch. She grinned as she thread deeper into Asahina's folds.

"No hymen Asahina? Have you done this before?"

"Not 'pant' with 'moan' a girl 'whimper'."

"Aww you poor thing… then this will be a new lesson for you."

Celeste dragged her finger out, and added another two fingers. Asahina didn't have a chance to cry out as Celeste reached up and locked their mouths together again, grabbing a boob in her free hand, increasing her pace. Asahina moaned, and started getting shorter and shorter of breath.

Celeste grinned, adding a fourth finger into the mix, not managing more than 4 thrusts before she felt Asahina tighten around her fingers, a silent cry on her face, before she fell down on the bed, catching her breath.

Celeste raised an eyebrow amused. "Now was that really so terrible?"

Asahina whimpered, as Celeste dragged her fingers up to her mouth, licking them clean of Asahina's essence.

"Is the aphrodisiac still clouding your head?"

Celeste grinned. "My dear Asahina… I haven't cum yet. Speaking of which."

Asahina gulped as Celeste turned around, suddenly having Celeste's pussy in her face. "I will make this easy for you Asahina… the more pleasure you give me, the less pain I give you later on."

And with that said Celeste sat down, groaning in pleasure as she felt Asahina experimentally licking at her opening. Deciding to throw the girl a bone Celeste leaned forward, grabbing Asahina by her butt, the girl eeping for a second, sending a vibration of feelings through her body.

Celestia grinned, leaned forward and started eating out Asahina's pussy. Asahina was a quick learner if nothing else; she felt what Celeste was doing to her and mimicked the action. It didn't take too long before Celeste felt her body nearing it's peak. To speed things up she moaned into Asahina's pussy, sending shivers down her body.

Asahina probably understood, upping her pace, until, finally, at long last, Celestia screamed in joy, thankful that the rooms were soundproof. She smiled as she felt Asahina continue under her, licking up every last bit. She was close herself, Celeste felt it, deciding to finish her off, licking her down, raising her hand to pinch her swollen pink button.

No sooner had she pinched Asahina's G spot before she came, Celeste smiling.

"Good girl Asahina, how are you doing?"

Asahina panted, not able to answer. "Well… that's enough of a warm up I suppose."

Asahina looked at her. "Warm 'pant' up 'pant' are 'pant' you 'pant' fucking with me?"

"Why yes my dear, I have been for a while now, remember?"

Celeste rose from the bed, walking over to the white plastic bag that Asahina had completely forgotten, the swimmer's eyes growing huge as Celeste pulled out a strap on, a vibrator and a paddle.

"Now, Celeste, let's not go too far here" Asahina said, trying to back further away as Celeste slowly walked to the edge of the bed, unceremoniously stepping into the strap on, smiling at Asahina.

"I will do whatever I feel like doing Hina… and you can't really stop me, can you?"

Asahina yelped, as Celeste grabbed her by her legs, lifting her up from the bed.

"Now then… where was I?"

"Celeste… please don't EEEP."

Asahina yelped as the paddle Celeste was holding smacked against her exposed rear. She barely had time to draw her breath as the next blow came. And then the next.

For a good 3 minutes Celeste spanked Asahina, until all she could focus on was the dulling pain. She finally looked up as Celeste stopped, the woman enjoying her handiwork.

"I suppose you are red enough now."

Asahina could do nothing more than to whimper as Celeste dragged a finger over her red behind, before dropping her down to the bed. That in return made her yelp, as her sore butt met the mattress. She panted, wondering how this was going to end, her eyes widening and cheeks blushing as she heard a buzzing.

That buzzing could only mean one thing. She gulped and turned to her side, seeing Celeste turning the intensity of the vibrator in her hand to a mid high level.

Celeste in her turn just smiled, walking back to the end of the bed. Spread them she said, Asahina knowing by now that resistance was futile did as she was told, closing her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pleasure when.

"EEEEP, WHERE ARE YOU PLACING THAT?"

"Where does it feel like I'm placing it dear? In your ass. Now brace yourself, this will be fun."

Asahina looked down as she saw Celeste grab her strap on, entering her once again with primal force. Celeste grinned as she thrust herself in and out, knowing that under her Asahina was dealing with the pain of her ass being rubbed up and down from her ministrations, the vibrator in her ass and the strap on being pushed in and out.

Looking down she let her eyes enjoy the sight of Asahina's boobs bouncing back and forth with the motions. This feeling was amazing; the aphrodisiac was really boosting her stamina something fierce. A few thrusts later Celeste and Asahina came almost at the same time, the Lolita grinning.

"Ready for the next round?"

Asahina could do nothing more than to groan.

…

While Celeste was having fun with Asahina, Kirigiri had run off. She was just about to go through the dorm doors as she realized that it was late Saturday and you needed a student key to get into school grounds if she left. She had left her ElectroID and key back in her room… where Celeste and Hina were currently…

Kirigiri groaned. Asahina was going to hate her, but she had to make a move. If not she'd be in there now… probably naked, getting whipped and fucked. Kirigiri blushed hard. She needed something to drink, and then she needed a plan to make sure Celeste wouldn't come after her.

Because she did not want to sleep with Celeste… at all… not even the slightest… fuck.

…

A few hours later the door to Kirigiri's room opened, Asahina limping outside, adjusting her clothes with a small wince, trying to find her balance.

"Thank you for a fun evening Asahina, you did well. When you find Kirigiri tell her I'm waiting for her whenever she needs a bed."

Asahina grinned. "Sure… hey, next time, can I decide on the rules?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You are willing to come back and do this again?"

"Sure, but only if I can decide some things too."

"I don't see why not" Celeste said grinning. "Now run along, I have a detective to find."

Celeste closed and locked the door, walking down the hall.

"Oh Kirigiri san, come out, come out, wherever you are."

Naegi, who had just walked out of his own room, wondered why Celeste and Asahina came out of Kirigiri's room before shrugging, deciding that it wasn't really any of his business, walking into the store room, needing a new light bulb for his desk lamp. Inside he frowned, seeing a pile of boxes that had not been there the last time he was in there. He blinked as he saw Kirigiri hiding behind them.

"Kirigiri san, what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhh."

Kirigiri looked up at him, dragging him down.

"Not so loud, she can hear you."

"Who can?"

"Celeste… she was the lucky person who got poisoned with sex pills. She cornered me and Asahina in the bathroom on the 2nd floor… I got away, but we have lost Asahina. I wasn't strong enough to protect her."

Naegi blinked, Kirigiri was taking this all very seriously apparently.

"So um… why are you hiding here?"

"Celeste took my room key. She wanted to play in my room, and borrow some handcuffs."

Naegi blushed. "Ok… um, I just saw them walk out of your room, so… um… thought you should know that."

Naegi took the light bulb he needed, rising from his spot and turning around about to leave.

"Oh… Uh Kirigiri san."

"Yes?"

"Celeste is in the doorway."

Kirigiri jumped to her feet, turning around, facing Celeste who simply smiled at her.

"Leave Naegi."

"Yes ma'am" Naegi said, rushing out the door, not looking behind him. Celeste grinned.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. Now if you come quietly, this will be fun, I mean, Asahina walked out of it... well limping technically, but who gives a crap about the technicalities."

Kirigiri scowled. She knew that this wasn't really Celeste's fault. She also knew that she preferred girls over boys; she even knew that there was no way out of this… but that did not mean she was going to play by Celeste's rules.

"I'm not the submissive type you take me for Celeste chan."

Celeste grinned as Kirigiri stepped up to her, scowling in defiance. "Everything can be learned, Kyoko chan."

Kirigiri scowled, before quickly grabbing Celeste's hand, handcuffing her to her own hand.

"There… You're in my command until further notice. You're first required to be silent and come with me."

Celeste grinned at Kirigiri's orders, seeing the blush on her face. She wants' this… but don't want to play submissive… all right, let her have her fun. Kirigiri dragged Celeste after her, Celeste winking to Asahina who appeared momentarily in the cafeteria doorway. Asahina returned the smile, deciding that a little payback was due.

Kirigiri and Celeste had just walked into Kirigiri's room as Celeste decided to make her move, spinning around and pushing Kirigiri down over her table, holding her handcuffed arm at her lower back.

"I feel like you are misunderstanding the positions here Kyoko chan, I'm in charge here".

Celeste smiled, leaning forward, trailing her free hand up and down Kyoko's pants leg, making shivers run up Kirigiri's spine. "You ran away my dear, that is cause for punishment."

"Oh really now."

Kirigiri jolted backwards causing Celeste to be caught off guard, flipping the positions.

"You started this Celeste. You forget I've dealt with criminals for the better part of my life, I know how to get out of these positions. Kirigiri felt Celeste trying to shift, slamming the gambler to the ground.

"Now… you left that whip here? I'll have to see what all the fuss is about."

Celeste grinned now. "My dear sweet Kirigiri... I am a gambler; I am nothing if not a risk taker."

Celeste straightened leg, rolling around, managing to straddle Kirigiri's body, holding her hands over her head.

"Now let's see what this shirt is hiding shall?"

Kirigiri fought against Celeste's iron grip as the gambled managed to open 2 buttons on her shirt. Kirigiri huffed.

"You certainly are taking risks here Taeko, who gave you permission to take lead here?"

Celeste loosened her grip slightly at the mention of her real name, giving Kirigiri just enough of a leeway to spin around, once again changing their positions, slamming Celeste's hands too either side of her.

"I'll be conducting this investigation. Like I always do."

A small voice of someone clearing her throat made Kirigiri turn, seeing Asahina stand there smiling.

Celeste used the time to spin the two around.

"Ah Asahina, great timing, would you be so kind as too search the good detective for her handcuff keys?"

"Certainly" Asahina said grinning, padding down Kirigiri's body, finding the key, unlocking the cuffs.

Kirigiri looked up at her. "Is this punishment for leaving you behind?"

"A little bit" Asahina said smiling. "Anything else Celeste?"

"Tie her hands to the bed frame, use the whip."

Kirigiri struggled, but could do little about the two girls tying her to her bed.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think we are good."

Asahina smiled. "All right, see you two around."

And with that Asahina left, Kirigiri looking at Celeste. "What in the world did you do to her?"

"I showed her pleasure… you won't get that though; you were naughty and ran off."

Kirigiri tugged at the whip tying her to the bed, feeling a slight movement. Asahina's knots weren't the best it seemed.

"I won't fall prey to your lust Celeste."

Celeste grinned. "Huh, funny, Asahina said something like that a few hours ago."

"It wont be that easy" Kirigiri said. With a grin and a tug, the whip knot fell loose, and once again, Kirigiri sat on top, Celeste on the floor… and yet, Celeste had managed to get a hold of the whip.

Kirigiri glared down at her. "So long as I'm on top I'll be in command Celeste."

The look she gave Celeste tried hard to mimic the queen of liars own demeanor. Celeste grinned.

"Ah yes, about that…" Celeste flicked the whip, hitting Kirigiri's cheek, Kirigiri winching for a fraction of a second, giving Celeste all the time she needed to flip them around again, Celeste using the confusion to tie Kirigiri's hands to the leg of the bed with her whip, making double sure that the girl under her couldn't move.

"Now then… were where we?"

Kirigiri scowled at her own stupidity. "How careless of me too think that mimicking your actions would result in a victory."

Kirigiri glared at Celeste. 'I wonder what's coming next, whatever it is, I will probably not like it.'

Kirigiri smirks slyly at Celeste, trying to figure out her next move. "So, what do you think will happen once I get the lead back?"

Celeste giggled. "You won't have energy for much planning for long dear, for now, I get to have fun."

Celeste grinned, sliding her hand down past Kirigiri's skirt and panties. "Now let's see how your face moves when we push this little button."

Kirigiri whimpered as Celeste wasted no time, pinching her swollen button, inserting a finger into her core.

"Wha...What? What are you doing?"

Kirigiri blushed hard, looking away as Celeste continued with her small ministrations, grinning down at the purple haired detective under her.

"I told you dearie, you ran, punishment for you... no warm ups for you, only sweet, sweet movement... this is the time to make a move if you want to be on top."

Kirigiri gulped, feeling her brain fail her as Celeste added another finger to the mix. 'She knows what she's doing, Damn it why am I at a loss for thought here? Do I hold no counterattack? Nothing..? I can't let her win this; it'll shame me for life if she knows.'

Kirigiri glared at Celeste in defiance, but whimpered again as Celeste pinched her button, looking away in shame.

"No fight left detective? Finally accept defeat? That's ok, no one ever beats me, don't let it get to you."

Celeste leaned down over Kirigiri, biting down on the woman's neck making her yelp, one hand continuing to slowly build up pressure in Kirigiri's lower region, the other making their way under Kirigiri's shirt making hard claw like marks on her back.

Kirigiri had no way of stopping it, simply joined in on the ride, grunting and moaning as Celeste removed all articles of clothing that got in her way as she continued biting and leaving hickeys down on Kirigiri's body.

Kirigiri's back arched when finally she got her release. However Celeste was not going to let it end there, no sooner had Kirigiri gotten her orgasm before Celeste continued pounding into her, forcing Kirigiri into her 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th orgasm before Celeste finally let her come down from her high, the detective blinking a few times to lose all the spots she saw in front of her eyes.

Panting heavily she looked over to the other part of the floor where her jacket and shirt lay shredded. They had been in the way.

"Yuh- yu- you are puh- paying for their repairs" Kirigiri said bluntly, trying to speak with a dry mouth.

Celeste grinned, but didn't answer as she rose, getting her trusty strap on.

"One thing I can do with you that I couldn't do to Hina cause of her handcuffs… I couldn't turn her around much, without risking breaking her arms. You however are tied by a rope… well whip in all technical terms."

Celeste grinned, forcing Kirigiri around, the detective suddenly on her knees.

"This is going to hurt by the way" Celeste said in a small after tone, Kirigiri just managing to think that she should have stayed in bed that day, as she felt the strap on enter her rear.

"YEOWCH."

"Told you" Celeste said grinning, giving a few thrusts, going slow to allow Kirigiri to get used to the feeling.

Soon the grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure and a few hours and tons of positions later, the two lay beside each other panting and huffing hard.

"Hey Kirigiri."

"Yeah?"

"The aphrodisiac wore off."

"Good."

"Yeah... I suppose… I had fun though."

Celeste smiled over at Kirigiri. She was still tied to the bed, her body a mess of bites and hickeys. Celeste sighed getting up and untied Kirigiri from her binds.

As soon as she was free Kirigiri jumped on Celeste.

"While this is technically Junko's fault, I refuse to be the only one walking out of here injured."

With those few words as warning, Kirigiri rushes and pounced on Celeste, taking lead finally, dishing punishment onto her, dashing her nails up her back and biting onto her neck.

The two both cum a couple more times before untangling, Kirigiri looking up at the clock, seeing that they have been going at it for hours.

"All right… I think we both learned a few things today."

Celeste chuckled. "Never take gifts offered by Enoshima, always bring extra keys and take off all clothes before starting the fun?"

"Something like that" Kirigiri grunted, getting up. "Now please Celeste, find your clothes and get the hell out of my room."

…

The next day Junko woke up to Asahina, Kirigiri and Celeste standing in front of her bed in her room.

"Ladies… how did you get in here?"

"My dad is the principal… I have my ways to get extra keys" Kirigiri said.

"That's nice." Junko leaned back, feeling as well as seeing that her arms were tied to the bedpost.

"And what is the plan now?"

Asahina smiled, holding up the glass filled with aphrodisiac pills.

"Open wide." Before Junko could react, Kirigiri stood by her side forcing her mouth open as Asahina poured a couple of the pills into her mouth, before pouring a glass of water down Junko's throat, forcing her to swallow.

Celeste smiled, removing the blanket covering the model, stuffing two vibrators up her two holes, setting them to buzz at the lowest setting.

Junko groaned. "Oh you guys are evil."

"Your own fault Junko… we will be back in a few hours" Celeste said, before she, Asahina and Kirigiri left, locking the door behind them.

Junko on her side smiled as she felt her body warm up.

'Oh despair, sweet, sweet despair, this was going to be a great Sunday.'

End


End file.
